kallipolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Alphius Kreiton
"People often ask for a hero. More important than heroes are deeds. Every day I rule, Aurum becomes a more perfect expression of my will." -Alphius Kreiton History The proud and revered King of Aurum, Alphius Kreiton cherished peace yet prepared for war. Committed to preserving the secrecy and safety of his hidden kingdom, Alphius forbade anyone to leave its borders, and made a covenant with the cloud drakes so that they might tear apart any wayward traveler that came close. Steeped in lore and learning, Alphius foresaw the wars to come, and insisted on readying the nation's largely ceremonial army. Somewhere along the way, he entered communion with the demon lord Tolumvire, who he came to rely upon as an oracle and source of counsel. The demon laid a claim to the King's soul, feeding the flames of his pride and paranoia, twisting him into a tyrant who came to believe himself a divinely appointed and inviolable monarch. Dissidents were rounded up, information about the outside world was destroyed, and the worship of the Sun Goddess was phased out in favor of dedication to the state. Eventually, King Alphius and his wife Queen Cynthia were overthrown by a rebellion led by his daughter, Princess Cordelia. The new monarch of Aurum imprisoned her parents, hoping to discover a cure to the corruption in their souls. Personality Proud and patrician, Alphius had the bearing of a true king. His mind was clear, his manner precise, and his skill at arms and generalship never in doubt. Alphius was possessed of an insatiable curiosity, yet it was knowledge that he denied to others. He was absolutely certain of his self-control and judgement, which led to his downfall - had others been around him to dissuade him from heeding the words of the demon lord, he might yet have been saved. War of the Philosopher-Kings Despite his imprisonment, Alphius and Cynthia were considered the rightful monarchs of Aurum by the Holy Council. Unable to attend meetings, they left Aurum bereft of representation during the crucial months leading up to the war. During the worst parts of the conflict with Skycity Alliance, some military commanders visited the King in secret, presenting him with maps and battle plans, seeking his advice. It is likely that Cordelia knew that her father was commanding the war effort from his jail cell, but turned a blind eye from necessity. After Cordelia's death, Aurum split into two factions - one supporting the War Council and the Princess' legacy, the other seeking the restoration of King Alphius to the throne. After the War Alphius Kreiton and his wife would remain imprisoned for the rest of their lives, although a faction within the city would continue pushing for their restoration to the throne. At a point, the kingdom received unlikely deliverance in the form of a great and powerful cloud drake, Pyndran, who took the Citadel by storm. Claiming the monarchy for himself, Pyndram devoured all five members of the War Council, King Alphius, and Queen Cynthia. Weary from war and strife, the people of Aurum did not protest.Category:Monarchs Category:Aasimar Category:Aurum Campaign Category:Aurum Category:Dead